custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery
Mersery is a Mersion and a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery originally worked as a scientist and scholar, and was considered one of the greatest to come from his home island of Versuva. However, this all changed when an evil warlord arrived, who conquered Versuva and enslaved the Mersions. On behalf of his people, Mersery turned to the Hand of Artakha, and asked them to help his people fight off warlord and his forces. The Hand agreed, and with the help of the Mersions, managed to fend off the warlord's forces. Seeing that his skills could be put to better use, Mersery joined the Hand. Mersery served the hand for at least one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva. During this time, he was offered to become a member of Versuva's ruling council several times, but turned down the offer every time, believing that the responsibilities that he would be entitled to would lead him on a quest for power. Order of Mata Nui Some time after the Hand's disbanding, Mersery was approached by Toa Helryx, who offered Mersery a place among the Order of Mata Nui. Mersery accepted, and quickly became one of the Order's top scientists. Several years later, Mersery worked with an Intellian scientist named Zardex in order to create a mutagenic compound that would allow the Order to enhance the abilities of normal Toa, effectively creating an army of super-powered soldiers. Although he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the the actual trial run due to being associated with other projects. Later, Mersery helped several Order members modify Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making soldiers capable of combating the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, this project was a failure, and Mersery was forced to withdraw from the experiment. Shortly after the Order learned of Voparak's creation, a being who could sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery willingly volunteered to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have a being capable of tracking down the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project itself ended with mixed results, with Mersery gaining limited control over time, though unable to properly control them. Because of this, the Order fitted Mersery with a special armor forged by Artakha that both contained his elemental time powers, and gave him better control over them. Later, Mersery was sent to Zakaz to rescue a Skakdi named Freztrak. After successfully rescuing him, Mersery brought Freztrak to Daxia, where he offered him membership into the Order of Mata Nui, an offer Freztrak accepted. War against the Brotherhood During the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to Versuva in order gain the allegiance of his kind. Although it took some convincing, the ruler of Versuva eventually brightened to the idea, and began supporting the Order's efforts. Mersery was later teamed with Botar's replacement, and the pair planted an explosive device on the isle of Artidax that was set to erupt once the Visorak arrived on the island. Mersery was also seen attempting to drive off the Brotherhood's forces on Nynrah. Although the Brotherhood managed to hold a strong resistance, Mersery and the others eventually managed to force them off Nynrah. He was later seen combating the Brotherhood's forces on Destral. Once his duties on Destral were complete, Mersery was sent on a mission far to the south of Zakaz to receive a delivery of weapons. Mersery then returned to Daxia, where he was said to be taking part in a top-secret experiment being performed in one of Daxia's underground laboratories. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, the Makuta destroyed Daxia and many members of the Order. However, Mersery managed to survive, and was later seen looking for a hidden cache of weapons with several other Order's members somewhere south of Karzahni. Unfortunately, a squadron of Rahkshi got there first, took the supplies and captured Mersery and his allies. Though he remained in captivity for some time, Mersery was able to fight his way out of imprisonment and make his way to Destral. There, Mersery was seen trying to scavenge anything useful from the remains of the Makuta's fortress that could be used to fight Teridax and his forces. ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time, and most of the surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After the Kingdom was established, Mersery assisted Nuju and Nuparu on a project for space travel in order to find new lands to populate. Abilities and Traits Mersery is extremely intelligent, equally wise, and is surprisingly calm in times of danger. However, Mersery's main personality flaw is his desire for power. Although he only ever desired to use this power for good, he found that those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. Mersery is a extremely skilled scientist and scholar, though is also known to be a master swordsman. Like the rest of his kind, Mersery is capable of manipulating the elemental forces of his surroundings to a limited extent (i.e. He can manipulate sand if he is in a dune or desert-based environment). He also possesses keen night vision, and powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Due to the experiments performed on him, Mersery possesses non-elemental Time powers. Although his powers don't range as far as that of a Toa of Time's, Mersery can still perform several powerful feats. Mersery is capable of focusing chronal energy into beams of energy, which can age or de-age objects or living beings. He can also sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, and is capable tracking them down. Originally, Mersery was unable to properly control his powers, though his specialized armor has allowed Mersery to both contain and better master his powers over his Time. In addition to this, Mersery's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental assaults like all Order members. Also, due to his sensitive eyesight, Mersery possesses a special ocular implant that filters out bright light, effectively allowing him to see in daylight conditions. Mask and Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting, which allows him to shape-shift into the form of whatever being he desires to impersonate. Mersery's primary weapon is a Protosteel staff which is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves in addition to focusing Mersery's powers. He is also equipped a Midak Skyblaster and a pair of jet boosters attached to his ankles. Stats Trivia *Mersery is Chicken Bond's Self-MOC. *Mersery is one of the oldest members of the Order of Mata Nui still alive. *Mersery's personality was inspired by Albus Dumbledore. *A MOC of the same name was made by Toa Hydros. Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui